


Novus Imperium

by Kis_feleseg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Emperor Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), because it heals my soul, hux/ofc - Freeform, its not the main point, kind of?, like if you squint you’ll miss it, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kis_feleseg/pseuds/Kis_feleseg
Summary: Diallah Bressil was raised understanding that as the eldest daughter to not only a well-off man, but a General in the First Order, most of her life was already planned for her. And with the final victory against the Resistance, that plan was rushed forward. When she joins her father as the newly organized Final Order makes there way toward the Core, fate (more like the Force) will take matters into it’s own hands.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)





	Novus Imperium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome! I’m so happy to be putting this first chapter out there. Dia’s story has been running around in my brain for a good year now, and I’ve JUST gotten it to where I feel I can finally put it into words. Updates will be slow, as in the real world I’m a working Momma, and I like to check chapters a thousand times before putting them out there. Any and all feedback is welcome.

_The battle of Exegol was won before it even started._

_After the destruction of Hosnian Prime, and then Kijimi, the call to arms by the Rebel Lando Calrissian had fallen on deaf ears. No one was willing to challenge the might of the First Order!_

_The meager ground attack was easily destroyed by our Sith Troopers, leaving no one alive. Emperor Palpatine’s Star Destroyers all but decimated the Resistance ships, those not willing to die for their cause fleeing into hyperspace. The cowards will be tracked down as we progress to the inner rim._

_The Emperor is dead. Killed by the Jedi Rey, who in turn was killed by Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. These course of events means Supreme Leader Ren is now our Emperor, and will be crowned as such once we reach Coruscant and reclaim it as the Capital._

_Our friend Armitage Hux was wounded during the battle, but is looking towards a full recovery. It seems Allegiant General Pryde thought it best to try and turn a blaster on him for treason. On the bridge of the_ Steadfast, _no less! Well I’d have none of that! And you’ll be proud to know not only I, but others came to his aide. I’d like to think it was my shot that put that dishonorable man down, but there many who would say that they were the one to end his life._

_Despite the bad blood between the Supreme Leader and Hux, he was grateful for those who maintained order. Pryde must have been the spy; trying to pin it on Hux to pull the blame from himself._

_Despicable!_

_I am happy to report that he has now been named Allegiant General in light of Pryde’s unceremonious exit._

_To show his appreciation, Supreme Leader Ren has seen it fit to give me a seat on The High Command as well as the command of the_ Steadfast. _Allegiant General Hux will be taking over one of the new Xyston-class destroyers as the Flagship._

 _I hope this letter finds you well, daughter, as I would hope to have you join me here on the_ Steadfast. _Allegiant General Hux has asked of you often, and I feel you would be an ideal match, should you consider it. I will be sending a crew to retrieve you with this letter, and I expect you here at the earliest possibility. I’m sure a break from the rainy days of Arkanis would be a welcome change of scenery._

_Hug my other girls for me and I look forward to our reunion._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Your father, Nuk Bressil_

Diallah reread her father’s letter, making sure not to miss anything. It was written on parchment, and had been sealed with wax and an imprint of the ring he wore on his pinky. The tradition was from a long-forgotten era, but was still used by the family to prevent messages from being tampered with. Handed off until it was safely in the hands of its intended reader, with the seal proving it had not been read. 

Gently she refolded the parchment and placed it on the small end table closest to her, looking out the window to the dreary day of Arkanis. Her soft demeanor perfectly masked the storm raging inside. She had been schooled from birth in the art of diplomacy, groomed to be the perfect companion for a high-ranking official like her father. Diallah knew exactly how to conceal her emotions. 

The Resistance had fallen! She could hardly believe it. The First Order, now the _Final Order_ had won. They would be making their way to the core with an immeasurable show of force. At this point it wouldn’t take much more before the rest of the galaxy fell into line and the New Empire would rise. Her stomach rolled with a mix of excitement and dread. It was supposed to rise as Emperor Palpatine had; from the ashes like a Phoenix of her fairytales. Instead it would be led by the man-child Kylo Ren. His infamous temper tantrums were well known, and Diallah couldn’t imagine what sort of destruction one would cause with the galaxy at his disposal. 

“My father wishes me to join him on the _Supremacy.”_ Her voice was neither pleasant, nor strained. It was neutral, giving nothing away to the officers who had delivered the letter.

“Yes, ma’am.” One quipped. “We’re to bring you once your things are gathered.” His response showed that this was not up for debate.

“I see.” Lips that sat in a natural pout thinned, the only tell that she was less than pleased to have to pick up and move so quickly. “Then I must begin packing, I suppose.” She motioned with a lazy hand for a servant to come forward. “Take these men to the hall, see that they are properly fed for their trouble.” 

A bow and a mumbled, “Yes, Mistress.” Were all that were said as the petite servant woman made to lead the men away. Before she could reach the double doors that lead from the receiving room, they flew open, banging on the walls on either side.

“DIAAAAAA!!!!!” Shocks of dark hair went flying through them to latch to Diallah’s dress, nearly knocking her over. 

Unfazed the servant continued on, leading the flabbergasted officers away as if this was a normal occurrence. That was, of course, because it was.

A matronly blue Twi’lek came bustling in after, muttering under her breath. She had been the Governess for all of the General’s children, but the twins were by far the rowdiest.

“Yulla! Yesyl! That is no way to enter a room! Nor is it any way to act in front of guests!” She held her skirts in one hand as she marched in with as much grace as she could manage, Lekku twitching angrily behind her.

Diallah wrapped an arm around each small girl. “It’s alright, Maki.” She had a feeling this was coming as big green eyes the same shade as hers looked up from thick bangs. 

“Say it isn’t so, Dia!” Yulla said dramatically from her left. 

“Yes, say it isn’t so!” Yesyl agreed to her right, just as dramatic as her twin.

Diallah knelt down, taking little hands in hers. “Say what isn’t so, my loves?”

“You’re leaving us!” They wailed in unison, making Maki roll her eyes.

Diallah smiled at the Governess and gave a wink, as if she was letting her in on some unknown plan.

“My loves,” she began, just as dramatic as the young twins. “This is a mission of the utmost importance. So important that Papa has me going alone, that way you girls are here to look after the estate.”

“That’s not our job!” Yulla protested, always the practical one, even at the tender age of eight. “It goes you, then Acha, then Yorim and THEN us. But Yesyl first because she’s ten minutes older.” She ticked off the rest of the Bressil brood in order of age.

“You’re absolutely correct!” Diallah proclaimed, playing into the young girls dramatics. “But we all know that Acha is _far_ too delicate and Yorim just doesn’t have the head for running an estate such as this.”

“We heard that.” An older voice came from the door as the before mentioned sisters strolled through. They were all gathered now, anxiously looking to Diallah for answers. 

The eldest daughter stood, the satin of her dress swishing delicately. Now was the time to break the news to everyone. “The Resistance has fallen.” It was met with small cheers and claps, and she waited for the small group to calm before continuing.

“There is quite a lot to explain, but first I must tell you that the twins are right; Papa wants me to join him on the _Supremacy._ Supreme Leader Ren has given him command of it and he wishes for me to join him and the newly appointed Allegiant General, Armitage Hux.”

“They made Armitage the Allegiant General!?” Acha sounded confused. At sixteen she was old enough to understand the behind the scenes things that affect how someone moved in the First Order. “But Supreme Leader hates him!”

Diallah gave a sigh. “Apparently not that much. I’m not sure what he’s thinking, but as faithful servants we are not to question the Supreme Leader’s judgement. Especially because he will become Emperor.”

All the girls gasped. “So Emperor Palpatine is truly dead this time?” Yorim piped up. The demure twelve year old was still learning the ins and outs of the First Order and still couldn’t wrap her head around how Emperor Palpatine had come back to life in the first place. She simply chalked it up to magic.

“That’s right. Slain by the Jedi Rey, who was killed by our Supreme Leader.” Diallah had a touch of pride to her voice. She may be fond of Kylo Ren the person, but she was proud that he hadn’t let the one responsible for the Emperor’s death walk away. 

“So now I’m going to join Papa and Armitage as they make their way to Coruscant. It’s going to take some time to settle things out, but the people will see this is for the best. Just as we do.”

Yulla’s eyes lit up with an idea, the short attention span of a child reaching its limit. She grabbed her twin’s arm and began shaking it. “Yesyl, we should draw things for Dia to bring with her!”

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Diallah agreed, sending up a silent thanks to the Maker that the young girls had moved on from wailing for her not to go. “Why don’t you draw things for Papa and Armitage as well? They always love your drawings.” 

Little dark haired heads bobbed in unison before running off, leaving Maki to rush through a curtsy and hustle off after them, hollering for them to slow down.

Acha turned sharp eyes on the oldest Bressil, nothing getting past her. “So what’s the real reason Papa wants you with him?” She asked when the bustle had died away. 

Diallah gave a heavy sigh, letting the older two girls see her discomfort, if only a small look into it. She toed off the simple flats she wore before curling into a plush receiving chair, feet tucked underneath her. “Papa wants me to marry Armitage.” Grabbing for the letter, she handed it off to Acha who read it first before passing it to Yorim. Both girls sat heavily on a couch across from Diallah.

“He thinks it’s a good match.” Diallah went on, sipping a tea that had grown cold absently. She was already on the _Steadfast_ in her mind, running through the endless possibilities once she reached the ship.

“And what do you think?” Yorim asked tentatively. 

“He’s always been a little… off.” Acha mumbled, earning an elbow to the ribs from Yorim. The older girl gave a yelp, making Diallah laugh once.

“Yes well,” Diallah did her best to hold in any more giggles. “My duty is to the First Order. If this is what Papa thinks is best, then so be it. Besides, the wife of the Allegiant General would be quite the title to hold.” 

“Papa won’t force you if it’s not what you want, right?” Acha was clearly worried. She was coming of marrying age, and the thought of being forced into a loveless marriage was one that plagued her.

“Of course not!” Diallah agreed. “Though this is an opportunity I’m not sure I can pass up. I’d never want for anything, nor would my children.” She stirred a small spoon in her tea while she spoke, not sure if she was trying to convince herself or her sisters. 

“I’d have quite a bit of political pull. It would be a chance to help shape this galaxy for the next generation. For you girls.”

“Wouldn’t you want for love?”

Oh, Yorim. Sweet, Yorim. Diallah thought for a moment of the best way to respond. Of course she’d want for love. Love was one of the most powerful things in the galaxy. In the end duty would always win out for Diallah, though. It was partially bred and partially taught and now well into her late twenties, the thought process was as simple as breathing. 

“I believe,” she started slowly, not wanting to spook her sisters. “that love can grow in a good match over time.”

Acha gave a giggle. “It doesn’t hurt that Armitage is almost handsome.”

Diallah gave a smile, relieved that her answer was acceptable. “Yes, he is _almost_ handsome.” She put the cold tea down to be abandoned. “My dears, I leave in the morning. That means you’ll be taking over for me, Acha.” She could see the apprehension on her sister’s face. “You’re ready.” Her tone was firm, but her eyes were soft. “More than ready. I have faith in you, sister.”

* * *

Diallah hated hyperspace travel. The constant darkness always left her feeling out of sorts and incredibly groggy.

It took five days to get to Exegol, where the _Steadfast_ was still stationed and waiting on orders to move from the Supreme Leader. By the end of it, Diallah was ready to rip her hair out, partially from boredom, partially from the anxiety of their pending arrival. 

She checked herself one more time in the full length mirror in her refresher. She had changed from simple traveling clothes to a more formal dress in a deep navy blue. It was beautiful lace reaching all the way to the floor, up to her neck, across her shoulders and down to her elbows. The slip underneath came to mid-thigh, giving the dress more of a daring look. Simple suede heels in the same color pulled the look together. Her feet would be killing her by the end of the day, but Diallah was determined to make an entrance. 

She had decided to let most of her hair be free. It flowed in long, soft, chestnut-colored waves ending at the small of her back. The sides were pulled up with combs adorned with pearls (a gift from Armitage on her 20th birthday, a touch she hoped he would notice) Her makeup was kept minimal, small black wings at the end of her eyeliner to accentuate her trademark Bressil green eyes and pouty mouth colored blood red. 

Twisting one more time to make sure nothing was out of place, Diallah finally felt ready. Her heels clicked a defiant staccato as she made her way from her cabin to the cockpit of the ship. 

“Wonderful, you’re ready.” The Captain turned slightly, “We’re just about to dock. If you’d like to make your way to the main hold we’ll unload as fast as possible.”

Diallah chewed the inside of her lip to keep from shouting praises that they were _finally_ arriving at their destination. Instead, she gave a short nod before retreating to the hold as the Captain suggested, anxious to see her father and the inside of the _Supremacy._

The Captain hadn’t been lying. Within a few short minutes Diallah could feel the telltale jolt that said they had landed, the hiss of the ramp at the rear of the ship already sounding. As much as she wanted to jump through it before the ramp could fully come down, she waited patiently for the Captain to escort her down. He offered her an arm, which she was grateful for, after all. Her legs shook with each step and she couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or her choice of footwear. 

Taking her first steps onto the massive warship felt monumental, and Diallah paused a moment to take it in. 

“My dear,” the familiar voice to her right flowed over her like a warm breeze on a sunny day. It brought with it feelings of safety, warmth, and peace. Instantly, Diallah felt tears prick her eyes, but for the good of her upbringing, she held them in before turning and looking into eyes of the most important man of her life:

Her father.

“Welcome to the _Supremacy.”_

  
  



End file.
